User talk:JDRooDigger/Archive1
Do you want to be an admin Hpsuperfan 02:23, August 31, 2011 (UTC) as long as you will be a teacher Hpsuperfan 02:29, August 31, 2011 (UTC) O.K you can go to the harry potter wikia for spells and stuff like that. And this will not be a FANON role play site.P.S.You can't have a role play character whith the same name as someone from Harry Poter. Hpsuperfan 20:48, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I would love if you could be an admin just tell me how to do it Hpsuperfan 01:52, September 1, 2011 (UTC) it will kick off if you can help me make you an admin Hpsuperfan 02:23, September 1, 2011 (UTC) For one thing you need to make characters. up to 5.then make some shops at Diagon Alley after we make the page Diagon Alley. but I will be on the dumbledores army role play wikia most of today. 1. I am a headmaster. 2. I will have two characters headmaster/teacher and student. 3. If you can tell me all the stuff you will do I wil tell you the course schedules. Hpsuperfan 00:05, September 2, 2011 (UTC) I 'll be teaching DADA Astronomy Transfigurationn and CoMC you can teach anything else.I will teach what you don't teach Hpsuperfan 00:33, September 2, 2011 (UTC) I will take care of the shops and I need help making you an admin Hpsuperfan 00:38, September 2, 2011 (UTC) I don't know how to make people admins Hpsuperfan 00:44, September 2, 2011 (UTC) It said there is no content. Hpsuperfan 00:55, September 2, 2011 (UTC) You are an admin! Hpsuperfan 01:03, September 2, 2011 (UTC) First we need to make Gringotts Hpsuperfan 01:24, September 2, 2011 (UTC) And you will have to post the pictures. My computer can't do the things you have to do to post a picture Hpsuperfan 01:29, September 2, 2011 (UTC) O.K. I'll do the tables.P.S. In RL school has already started for me + I play Baseball, soccer, and tennis for my school + I play on 3 other rp sites so I can tell what we need to do different so it is a bad time for me Hpsuperfan 01:34, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Don't forget other Diagon Alley shops Hpsuperfan 01:35, September 2, 2011 (UTC) But you are the only one who has come Hpsuperfan 01:47, September 2, 2011 (UTC) I will be back in 20 minutes Hpsuperfan 02:04, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Can you do the next ad we do. Hpsuperfan 02:29, September 2, 2011 (UTC) I have to go bye Hpsuperfan 02:39, September 2, 2011 (UTC) leave it on the Harry potter wikia and you come up with what it says Hpsuperfan 02:40, September 2, 2011 (UTC) I put myself as the History of Magic teacher. I know you didn't say we would but since it was required in the books I thought we should. Hpsuperfan 23:58, September 2, 2011 (UTC) who is going to make the sorting page Hpsuperfan 00:00, September 3, 2011 (UTC) We'll share that class Hpsuperfan 00:01, September 3, 2011 (UTC) If you make a character ( you can make up to 5 of them) you can make a list of subjects you teach with History of Magis on it.P.S. you will also be depute headmaster. Hpsuperfan 00:13, September 3, 2011 (UTC) History of MAGIC Hpsuperfan 00:35, September 3, 2011 (UTC) You can have the same surname (such as Blake Malfoy) or the same first name (such as Harry Moore) but not the same full name (such as Harry Potter). P.S. Guess where I ahve been all day.In Oxford Mississippi watching Ole Miss loose to stincing BYU. Hpsuperfan 02:22, September 4, 2011 (UTC) We'll both do it too. Hpsuperfan 16:12, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Hayward67 I'd love to be a professor! Just tell me which class you'd like me to teach and I'll do it. I could also be a handy hand at contributing if you made me an Admin. I realize we're competition, but I'm not like that. Your wiki is your wiki, and I'd love to help you build it. The reason I made my wiki was to that is would be a wiki designed by me. Hayward67(Send Me A Rainbow) 16:20, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I hope so too! Thank you! Hayward67(Send Me A Rainbow) 16:25, September 4, 2011 (UTC) As many subjects as you need teaching. I can handle many characters. Thanks again! Hayward67(Send Me A Rainbow) 16:48, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Course Schedule This is a course schedule for the Gryffindors.One of us will put it on the home page.Nine weeks in a term.A term tester will start just after the new year.The first real term will start in about a year. *Defence Against the Dark Arts:weeks 1-4 *Potions:weeks 1-4 *Care of Magical Creatures:weeks 2-5(Third Years +) *Divination:weeks 2-5(Third Years +) *Astonomy:weeks 3-6 *Muggle Studies:weeks 3-6(Third Years +) *Artithmancy:weeks 4-7(Third years +) *Ancient Runes:wees 4-7(Third Years +) *History of Magic:weeks 5-8 *Herbolgy:weeks 5-8 *Charms:weeks 6-9 *Transfiguration:weeks 6-9 *Flying:once per week(First Years only) *visits to Hogsmeade:three times per year(Thid Years +) *Dumbledore's Army:many times per term(Fith Years +) I think we should let User:Haywarf67 teach Flying.Do you think that is a good schedule?Tell me on my talk page. Also I think each year should do their lessons on the day they are listed on. *First Years:Sunday *Second Years:Monday *Third Years:Tuesday *Fourth Years:Wednesday *Fith Years:Thursday *Sixth Years:Friday *Seventh Years:Saturday It can work.P.S.You know what today is for me. Hpsuperfan 14:15, September 5, 2011 (UTC) My birthday. Hpsuperfan 14:19, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Can you make the three shops I put on diagon alley.P.S. I only have 8 Galleons so can you make it cheap. 5 Galleons. Hpsuperfan 14:45, September 5, 2011 (UTC) How do you do that. Hpsuperfan 22:21, September 5, 2011 (UTC) I want it to be red and gold.The same font as you.I want it to say Blake Moore.And I want the link to say owl me. I want the name gold and the link red Hpsuperfan 00:21, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Also when you finish making that new name thing can you make the slytherin page? Hpsuperfan 01:29, September 6, 2011 (UTC) I feel sorry for you. Hope you get well soon. Blake Moore(Owl Me) 01:59, September 6, 2011 (UTC) I can........ work it out.P.S. It is pronunced Wa. Blake Moore(Owl Me) 01:11, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Can you make the Slytherin pages. Blake Moore(Owl Me) 02:31, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Don't forget Hogsmeade. Blake Moore(Owl Me) 00:59, September 8, 2011 (UTC) If you want to I can make you jounir minister of whatever it's called. Blake Moore(Owl Me) 02:10, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Can you give me the code for this.The same font, link, and color.But make it say Professor Blake Moore. Testing my new signuture. Professor Blake Moore(Owl Me) 15:08, September 10, 2011 (UTC) No problem! I'm glad you asked me to help! If you need anything else done, just ask. I'm going to make for infoboxes later and some more indentification boxes... Hayward67(Send Me A Rainbow) 23:53, September 11, 2011 (UTC) My soccer team just lost it's first game. Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 00:22, September 14, 2011 (UTC) You know the info boxes onthe harry potter wikia.Can you tell me how to make them.This is my first wikia. Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 01:07, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Neaver mind. Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 01:08, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Scratch that I do need help.I know you hit infobox under templates but what do I do after that. I thin we need to make an extra three weeks in term for exams which makes it 12 weeks.P.S. I asked some one else fron dumbledores army role play wikia but he said no. Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 02:34, September 15, 2011 (UTC) My soccer team just lost again by seven points.In RL.So I am 0-2 Right now. Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 01:37, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Sure! I'll become an admin. I'll yhink about being a teacher ad I'm surre about that yet. Ps: what does change signature to blue and silver mean? Head of Ravenclaw 14:13, September 17, 2011 (UTC) It's on the harry potter wikia and it dosen't say it's non-cannon so I think it is. Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 16:17, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I thought we could each teach four subjects.So we have to have one extra-ciriclur suject. Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 20:20, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Once we get four professors. Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 21:00, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Do you like what I put on the home.. Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 21:00, September 17, 2011 (UTC) We need to put the year our characters were born ,year they came to Hogwarts,and year they started work in their infoboxes.Don't you think so? Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 21:36, September 18, 2011 (UTC) And I think it should be on current time.The year 2011. Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 21:39, September 18, 2011 (UTC) http://www.dolldivine.com/hogwarts-scene-maker.php you have to register to make pictures. Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 22:14, September 18, 2011 (UTC) After you save it right click and click save as.That should do it if not I have no idea how to. Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 00:08, September 19, 2011 (UTC) I know you said no to do Earth Magic but we each need to have four subjects to teach and that would give us each four subjects. Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 21:21, September 19, 2011 (UTC) I have some ideas for Earth Magic if they don't work I will replace it.We can replace Art.For now we will get four subjects.Also can you ask Albus Severus Potter to chance the colors on his signuture. Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 21:40, September 19, 2011 (UTC) I swaped Care of Magical Creatures with A.S.P. and gave me Wandlore.Also I think mabye he should one color from the professor choices and one from the Ravenclaw choices how is that? Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 22:57, September 19, 2011 (UTC) One question.You know in book one McGonnagall says that day may become Harry Potter Day?Would that be October thirty-first or November first?It's goten crazy working with at least three time zones.Central,GMT,and your's(which I don't know.)Also I think you might like this for use in RL.It's a website where a guy does alot of math and science stuff.But the thing he uses in his videos is realy cool.This is the link www.khanacademy.org. Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 22:57, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Also what is your time zone. Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 00:17, September 20, 2011 (UTC) I think I have a good idea for how to do homework for astronomy and artithmancy.We use the videos on Khan Academy.We tell them to watch a video that goes with the lesson and on artithmancy they tell the professor their grade onthe the exersizes.As for Astronomy I think I should ask them for an x amount of parchment to go with the lesson and video.Do you like that? Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 01:42, September 20, 2011 (UTC) I may say go to your lesson at three o'clock.Central.You might go at three o'clock eastern.I need to know it so I can change the time by an hour when I talk to you. Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 01:46, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Yes I must agree. It does give wikis a bad rep. Now if he (or she, whoever the user is) asked an admin (me or Hayward) we could have cared less. It's just I had about 4 users complain about him so I had no choice. Btw: sorry I haven't been active, but I've been busy. This weekend I will start making a logo and working in the mediawiki. HoR 02:27, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Cant i still teach after Azkaban Ashikkansar (Owl Me) Mabye we could say he's 3.That should be as young as you should be. Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 22:47, September 22, 2011 (UTC) I thought you left something on my talk page.If you did I ment 30. Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 23:39, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Neaver mind. Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 23:48, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Logo Any requests for the logo? Head of Ravenclaw (Owl Me!) 20:31, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and I can customize the badges so they are role-play friendly. I did it on the DA wiki and it works great. Head of Ravenclaw (Owl Me!) 20:35, September 23, 2011 (UTC) It's O.K.I like that idea if we justmake the angle a little smaller.Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 20:59, September 23, 2011 (UTC) I agree. The name is well, strange. I will do the initials. I will create a logo (transparent background) and propose it to Hpsuperfan. I will finish by later tonight. PS: Should I customize the achievements? Head of Ravenclaw (Owl Me!) 21:01, September 23, 2011 (UTC) I uploaded a temporary logo! :) Feel free to tell me any changes that you would like to be done. Head of Ravenclaw (Owl Me!) 21:28, September 23, 2011 (UTC) I like the scar pic. I'll fix the logo in a min. As for the badges, I can customize them all. Head of Ravenclaw (Owl Me!) 21:58, September 23, 2011 (UTC) UNPROTECT MY PAGE Jake Lovegood (Owl Me) Hey could you please unprotect page Quidditch Tryouts: Ravenclaw .... Jake Lovegood (Owl Me) Hey could you please unprotect page Ravenclaw Quidditch Team .... Jake Lovegood (Owl Me) Logo updated Logo updated. Like it? Head of Ravenclaw (Owl Me!) 16:28, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Word Bubble Three things. 1.Please check this page regulary. 2.I got a good idea from the D.A. wiki.Word bubbles.But so we don't copy them they won't be required. 3.If you want word bubbles these are the codes Cassius Malfoy } |text = } }} Charles Caldwell } |text = } }} Thomas Caldwell ﻿﻿ } |text = } }} Also make sure the equal sign is even with the "e" in bubble. Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 01:39, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Gringotts Can we make a Gringotts account for our Quidditch team. So that we can buy our Broomsticks. Ashikkansar (Owl Me) Hey I just thought of something.You I told you adout how we could do arithmatic (I still haven't told User:Ashikkansar about it for this reason.)It says you can log in using gmail or facebook and if you are logged in you can become a coach.The coaches can look at the scores and we can make sure none of the people cheat.Tell me what you think. Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 02:49, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Online If you are online come to http://harrypotterrolep.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Hogwarts Letter If you don't mind can you add the page Hogwarts Letter that I made here I'm not going To be on here very long because I just got about a foot away from weeking and the police won't let me leave for abou another hour. Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 20:26, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Three things. 1.I don't know what happened with the other people but I stayed because I was a witness and they asked individually. 2.I ment wreking.The phone I was using has a spell check on it. 3.My soccer team just lost again so we are 0-3 now.We are having a horrible season.I mean in RL. Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 00:30, September 28, 2011 (UTC) I was relly the cause of it.I braked because a mail truck was right on my tail and swerved to the right nearly hiting the car beside us.I got back in my lane while the other car got a foot away from another car, causing it to turn on the side of the road.And I just thought of somethng..You know about the Expearmas Wki User:Ashikkansar made as an entrance to this wiki.He gave me admn status when I had neaver herd of it.You don't think he is a haker do you? Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 02:18, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Get on wikia chat now.Can't say anything else. Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 00:38, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Expelliarmus And Azkaban I saw your post on Hpsuperfan's talk page.I had made Expelliarmus way before i joined this.And for Azkaban.People blocked can't talk here , so I made it to help them communicate with the admins to discuss the block. Ashikkansar. P.S. I am presently having my exams. It will end on 30th.I will be available for 10 days from 30th. I saw it before I looked at mine.Mabye we should ak about deletg the Azkaban wiki because it completly defeats the pourpose of banning people.If you want to I'll do it. Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 22:35, September 29, 2011 (UTC) That was weird when we both renamed Muggle Studies at the same time.Also make an office. Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 01:27, September 30, 2011 (UTC) What does &bnsp mean. Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 01:50, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I have stopped both the wikis.I guess you are happy now. Ashikkansar (Owl Me) Trial Page How is it now?Ashikkansar(Owl Me) What About it now?Ashikkansar(Owl Me) NOW?Ashikkansar(Owl Me) But I have done.Click here Ashikkansar(Owl Me) How do I Make it the Homepage? Ashikkansar(Owl Me) I like it.I have one but I'm using a different one for this.It's blakemoore1996@gmail.com. Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 21:28, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Colors and Everything I'm really sorry I'm a pain, but can we not copy everything from the DA RP wiki? And one thing, the button colors I think would go better blackish/grey. It goes with the background! :) Head of Ravenclaw (Owl Me!) 22:10, September 30, 2011 (UTC) No no. It is just the buttons. I changed them to black (from the light blue) the Hpsuperfan changed it to our color. Can you come on chat right now? I need to PM you. Head of Ravenclaw (Owl Me!) 22:45, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I just thought of something with the e-mails.Professor use it for private messages only.Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 02:39, October 1, 2011 (UTC) And we don't have to worry about someone seeing the message. Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 15:14, October 1, 2011 (UTC) I thought of something.Professors can forward homework they think is sucipcius to other professors.Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 20:47, October 1, 2011 (UTC) I saw it.I get e-mail alerts.And I can't take Alchmey because my character is a fifth year. Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 21:12, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Tester term dosen't count.I'll be a fifth year after tester term.Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 22:26, October 1, 2011 (UTC) The tester term is only half a year.Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 22:32, October 1, 2011 (UTC) I don't think that would be a problem at all! We would both benifit from it, so it would work great! But before we can do that, I need to have the content team organize are front page so we have a spot to advertise, but after that, great! Head of Ravenclaw (Owl Me!) 17:43, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Get on chat. Head of Ravenclaw (Owl Me!) 19:34, October 2, 2011 (UTC) should i go to diagon alley and buy stuff for hogwarts.. also when will i start teaching?? How will i buy stuff from diagon alley if i have no money? Is your fanfic fanon or canon?If it's canon it's really off.That's based on berfore book 1 and Narcissia lives until after book 7.Just wondering.Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 00:30, October 4, 2011 (UTC) I thought it ment the first time Harry beat Voldemort.Not the second.Sorry. Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 03:01, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Go to http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hpsuperfan tell me what you think. Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 22:20, October 4, 2011 (UTC) You have a point there. Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 23:18, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Just so you know the affiliation will start when the content team completes work on our wiki. It will be 1-2 weeks. Head of Ravenclaw (Owl Me!) 03:42, October 5, 2011 (UTC) I will teach History of magic ,Divination and Care of magical creatures as Professor Singhala Singh.I would also like to be the head of Ravenclaw house.Also where are your policies?Death Eater 1997 07:45, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Three things 1. I think we need to just to do the lessons in the tester term different the rest of the years. 2. We need to make everyone do lessons on the same day.If we don't that's only 2 lesssons per subject. 3. In RL my soccer record is 1-4 and that's bad. I ment the tester term will be different.Every term after that can be the same. Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 21:36, October 7, 2011 (UTC) New Diagon Alley Store I think we need another store for things like telescopes.What do you think? Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 18:16, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Get on chat. Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 21:46, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Get on chat. Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 15:28, October 16, 2011 (UTC) O.K. 1. Should we let Mr.Lovegood be gamekeeper.The other thing has to be in chat.Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 19:01, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Jake Lovegood I figured out how to change the names of things on chat (like "private chat".)And I made another wiki.I'll tell you about it on chat. Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 20:39, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Get on chat. Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 15:38, October 29, 2011 (UTC)